nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Three Idiots And The Roasted Duck War
|- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle; background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; "|Belligerents |- | style="vertical-align: top; width: 179px; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: dotted; border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); "| Offensive: Ireland | style="vertical-align: top; width: 121px; padding-left: 0.25em; "| Defensive: Germany Norway |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle; background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; "| Commanders and leaders |- | style="vertical-align: top; width: 179px; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: dotted; border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); "| Offense Leaders: Luimnigh | style="vertical-align: top; width: 121px; padding-left: 0.25em; "| Defense leaders: Pen Par Olaf |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle; background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; "|Casualties and losses |- | style="vertical-align: top; width: 179px; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: dotted; border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); "|'Military casualties:' 1 F-16 (Pilot Ejected but died), 3 B-6s (Pilots Ejected 3 of them died), 24 Sailors killed. two squadrons of trained ducks. Civilian casualties: 7 Cows, 14 Chicken, 12 Civilians | style="vertical-align: top; width: 121px; padding-left: 0.25em; "|'Military casualties:' 4 A-10s, 5 F/A-18s, Several Helicopters. Most pilots survived. Civilian casualties: None |} The Three Idiots and the Roasted Duck War marked the beginning of a series of violent struggles between several players. This war, however, was not particularly brutal. Most casualties were self-inflicted and most of those that were not self-inflicted were of livestock. Both of these factors gave the war its name. Prelude to a Requiem: Towards the middle of NC31, a British oil rig exploded, causing a massive oil spill in the coasts of Britain and surrounding nations. Although the explosion was caused by terrorism, the identity of the perpetrator was unknown to the participants when it was in fact Rache glock, the player in charge of the NAR. The Irish, under Luimnigh, quickly listed the Norwegians, under Olaf, as suspects. Olaf proceeded to make several jokes at the expense of the Irish. The Irish threatened war, but the Germans, under Pen Par, said they would support Norway in the event of a conflict. Olaf said another Ireland joke and war was declared. A Tale of Failure: Although Ireland first declared war, they quickly tried to retract the declaration. Germany and Norway, however, refused to let the opportunity pass up. Germany fired missiles at Irish anti-aircraft and radar stations and sent up several multirole fighters to assist in the effort. The aircraft, however, were shot down by the anti-aircraft weaponry while the missiles never reached their target and hit farm animals. They also mobilized aircraft carriers and destroyers. Ireland responded by activating the anti-aircraft, anti-missile and radar stations, sending multiroles of their own and sending frigates. Norway then sent a small number of close air support and ground-attack aircraft. However, Norway had not actually purchased the ground-attack craft in question and the close air support aircraft lacked the fuel to make the flight. Meanwhile, Germany launched several more of the multiroles from the carrier, only to discover that those particular multiroles couldn’t successfully take off from the kind of carriers he had. An entire squadron fell into the sea. Electronic warfare aircraft and helicopters were then launched from the carriers. They continued the missile barrage and demanded for the Irish planes to land on the German carriers. The electronic warfare craft retreated because of the operational anti-aircraft system and the missiles missed. The Second Half Germany then asked the Irish planes to land in Ireland. Ireland refused. Germany continued by sending marines to capture the Irish frigates while Norway sent air superiority fighters. The German landing party was shot down. Around this time, it was revealed that the German military was of an unsustainable size. Norway then sent multirole fighters to bomb Irish military installations, but they retreated as the German anti-aircraft system was still operational. Ireland retaliated by shooting down the helicopters, sending multiroles to attack the non-existent Norwegian air force sending bombers to attack the German fleet. It was never specified which multiroles were to be launched, causing them to never take off. The German response was to send fire missiles at the bombers and sent their own multiroles to face the nonexistent planes attacking other nonexistent planes. The unescorted bombers were successfully shot down. America then threatened to war Ireland, prompting Ireland to agree to a ceasefire, ending the war. Consequences: Although casualties were negligible, the war was one of incredible consequences. This war was just the first in a long series of conflict between Pen Par, Luimnigh, Olaf and their respective countries, eventually culminating in the defeats of both Luimnigh and Olaf and the near defeat of Pen Par. This war was over, but the conflict? Far from it. The Norwegian Bombings were still to come. Duck.jpg|Pen Par Ducks in sandals.jpg|Olaf Rocking the fro.jpg|Luimnigh Funny-ducks-crowd-road large.jpg|The Idiot Convention Johanl-duckandcover.jpg|A pilot during the war. ducky.png|Ducky, mortician from NCIS who autopsies naval personnel. Care to guess why he's included? E-3.jpg|The AQWACS, made by Luim to coordinate his squadrons of trained ducks. Category:North Atlantic Conflicts Category:NC Wars